Mikazuki
by Little Kunai
Summary: A wolf finds her way into Konoha
1. Chapter 1

Mikazuki

Disclaimer; I do not own Wolf's Rain or Naruto

Chapter One

Mikazuki, co-leader of the Cold Forest Pack knew that her pack would be safe with Haiiro's pack, a large wolf pack that had combined with Kiba's pack. The Chosen One, they called him. They were hiding in the thick woods from the bounty hunters. Many of them had taken on human form, and cast an illusion only wolves know and can manipulate, so that all human eyes could not see. Mikazuki had been sent to scout for the bounty hunters, so that hopefully they could escape to a land where not even humans could follow and destroy. Mikazuki hated humans, for what they did to her people, they could not share, they had no honor, they tried to destroy everything. But she had no idea that she would run into a ninja from a village called Konoha. She had no idea that this ninja would fall deeply in love with her, suddenly her legs were jerked up and she instantly shrouded herself in human form.

A tall man with silvery hair that was spiky and an odd red eye came running to see which of his team had fallen for his trap, he would place his bets on Naruto. What he saw made his heart stop, a beautiful woman with thick lush black hair was swinging upside down, her eyes were golden, she looked no older then 22 or maybe 23, she wore blue jean shorts, a black leather vest, fishnets, and black tank top. When she saw him instead of blanching she snarled in warning. Kakashi was love-stricken, his Sharingan eye told him that this was no mind jutsu, although┘.although there was something strange about her. "Can I help you?" He asked in a conversational tone of voice, as though she was a human entering one of their food filled markets. Mikazuki felt rage flush through her, but she forced down her temper. Another tall man, this one's fur-no hair! She reminded herself, was black and cut as though a bowl had covered it, he was wearing all green and he was quite frankly the ugliest man she had ever seen! Then a pretty human girl, shy and unobtrusive came out with him, her eyes were a very strange white. Mikazuki assumed she was blind, for many animals who had lost their sight had white eyes like that. But when she saw Mikazuki, she gave a small gasp. But no one noticed her. Mikazuki's ears laced back against her skull in shock! This human recognized her! It couldn't be! How could they? Impossible! No human could recognize a wolf for what they were truly were! Mikazuki despaired! She was going to join the hundreds of wolves who had mysteriously disappeared.

Kakashi saw the fight go out of the young woman. He walked nonchalantly over and gently helped her down. "Say, now-" but before Kakashi could finish his sentence, she took off at a blinding speed, she ran and ran jumping over things and through them. Kakashi was no stranger to inhuman bursts of speed and stamina, but his heart was pounding madly in his chest. Before he could stop himself, he let out a small sigh watching her easy grace. Gai stood behind him and grinned, "Kakashi, you look like a man who's fallen in love at first sight." Kakashi sighed again, this time out of weary patience. "Gai, you read into things a little too much." He replied. Hinata looked confused, she could not see what there was to fall in love with, it was the biggest dog she had ever seen in her life, and certainly beautiful, with her deep gray coat, white under belly, and big golden eyes, but still┘she shrugged to herself and followed along silently.

"Was that a ninja?" Asked Gai later, Kakashi frowned, the same question had been plaguing him ever since he had seen that beautiful stranger. "I think she may have skill."He said at last, "But I don't think she's been properly trained. But what a ninja she could be!" Gai looked thoughtfully at his rival, it wasn't like Kakashi to be blinded so easily by a pretty face. That role was fulfilled by Master Jiraiya, the pervert sennin, who was at the moment, busy flirting with several beautiful women as they spoke at the table across from them.

She continued her panicked flight right, unknowingly into the edge of Konoha when she bowled over a trio of humans. She was pinned to the ground by the taller of the males.He had ears on his clothing, and headbands like those worn by the other humans who had tried to ensnare her, but with a different sort of marking on it. "What the hell?!" He growled, then he saw a beautiful girl beneath him, and grinned devilishly. Mikazuki eyed him warily, "Well gorgeous! Where are you headed off too in such a hurry?" He asked eyeing her like a young wolf who was hot and impatient to mate! Humph! Nothing more but a human pup! She thought irritably, then she smelled it, blood and sand and the presence of a powerful demon! She looked around for the source of the disturbing scent, and found a pale, exhausted boy, with red hair, and green eyes. Eyes that could be wolf's eyes. She thought, feeling sorry for the boy, that humans could do this to their own kind, but this boy was murderous, and if the demon within him could see her, she was in trouble.

"Hey! Hey you kids! Get away from that thing!" The red head turned sharply towards the sound, expecting the man to be talking about him, much to Gaara's surprise, the man looked at him and his siblings with a mixture of annoyance and concern. "Wha-" Kankuro began, and then the grizzled old man took aim at the hottie who had practically fallen into his lap, she dodged and before Gaara's shield could go up, she knocked him and his siblings down, Gaara's eyes widened with shock as the bullet cut through his sand shield like a hot knife cut through butter. The old man howled with rage, "Ninja huh?" He asked, Not very good ones, you're nothing more but a bunch of stupid kids! I told ya to get out of the way!" But before Gaara could react, the man jumped on his motorcycle and sped away. Gaara's vision was blurry, and as he turned to glare at the offending old man, he saw him chasing her down, Shukaku whispered to him, "Look hard with your pitiful human eyes boy! That's no human girl he's chasing down!" Gaara's blurred vision merged girl and-a dog? "No!" Shukaku growled impatiently, "Not a dog! A wolf!" Gaara blinked at that, the wolf meant nothing to him, it wasn't his problem.

Akamaru whimpered and whined silently, as he watched his pack disappearing all around him, they were muzzled, drugged and being thrown into cages. "What about this one?" A man asked pointing to Akamaru, "That? That's just a scrawny dog that aint no wolf you idiot!" The other man growled, "The boss is gonna pay a handsome fee for this lot. I don't think their owners even knew what they had here." There was laughter, and the last thing Akamaru saw was a stick rushing on his head.  
When Kiba Inuzuka found Akamaru, his heart broke in two, his friend was lying so still, but Kiba knew by scent that Akamaru was not dead. But the rest of the pack had disappeared, Kiba needed to get Akamaru to the healers first, then, he would alert his family.

Mikazuki blundered into the Inuzuka pack entirely by mistake, she knew by their scent that these were dogs, but the stupid and greedy humans believed that they were wolves. Mikazuki was angry at herself! She had saved those humans back there as instinctively as she would have saved any of her own pack. She felt sorry for these dogs, several of them were already dead. she stalked towards the nearest one, and whispered quietly, "So, the humans have captured you as well in their greed." The big dog, who looked very wolfish asked the wolf, "What's going on? Why have they captured us? They've killed those of our pack who would not submit to them. Is it a ninja feud?" Mikazuki whispered back, "I don't know, but the humans have begun to hunt us down again, they've taken most of my pack now, and I don't know what has happened to them. Whatever happened to them, is your fate as well. Or at least that's what these humans think! I will not allow your pack to suffer whatever our kind has because of their greed and their blindness!" The dog looked thoughtfully at the gray wolf, and watched as she worked. Mikazuki stalked the humans and then sprung into action! Her teeth flashed and she dodged with all the speed, dexterity, and strength of a wolf, something dog-kind could merely echo, after thousands of years living with man had softened the instincts and reflexes within them. After the last of them had been killed, or fled her raging jaws. Mikazuki turned to task, ripping the iron wrought cages with her teeth as easily as she ripped meat off of a fresh kill.  
The lead dog approached the wolf, ⌠We owe you our gratitude wolf, for saving the lives of this pack, so do our humans." He said, "How could your humans know of what I did for you and your pack?" She asked laughingly. The laughter died from her beautiful face when the big dog told her they could speak with their human family. "What would you have as reward my wild cousin?" He asked, earnestly, her shock had not gone unnoticed. "For you to never reveal I was here. The humans would find us out, and kill us." Here there was much arguing around the remaining pack, "Betray our masters? Never!" "What kind of reward is that?" "Our wild cousin saved the lives of our pack! We should do the same for hers!" "Yes! It's a fair bargain!" Suddenly the dogs became quiet, as Gai, Kakashi, and several members of the Inuzuka family came creeping up.

Kakashi was pleased to see the woman again, but he frowned when he saw the sheer carnage, had this woman been involved in stealing the famous Inuzuka dogs? All the dogs looked at each other and agreed to keep her identity a secret. The woman looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and one of the dogs began to speak to the Head of the Inuzuka clan. "I see, yes, this woman saved you huh?" He smiled and extended his hand, to the beautiful woman "We owe you much for saving our dogs miss." Mikazuki fainted from blood loss.

When she next awoke, she was in the hospital, a place of healing she had heard. The young silvery haired man, and his black haired companion was sitting next to her bedside. "That's a brave woman you chose to fall in love with Kakashi. To face down several members of the Akatsuki, and their thugs. Well, were glad to see you back on your feet." Said the black haired man, when he noticed the woman waking up. "You were very brave to face all those people alone." He complimented, "and a very lovely lady to boot." He added with a wink and knowing look at his companion, who blushed. "My name is Gai, and this is Kakashi." The man called Kakashi smiled, his eye roving over her, like a wolf who knows he found his one true mate. That made Mikazuki extremely nervous, this human disguise worked a little too well. "And you are?" Kakashi asked, a gentle twinkle in his eye, and a blush on his cheeks. Mikazuki sighed, loudly. She needed to keep up the pretense of being human for just a while longer. "My name is Mikazuki." She answered, wearily, she wanted to rest, that's all she wanted. But she could not let her guard down again with so many of these stinking humans nearby. Gai and Kakashi walked out to inform the Hokage that the girl was awake. At that moment, the strange girl with white eyes walked in, they looked at each other, strangely, in some way, the girl reminded her of Cheza. But she did not look like a Lunar Flower, although her eyes were as white as the moon, and she could also see her true form. Perhaps there were other kinds of Flower Maidens, just as there were types of flowers. "Are you one of them?" She asked uncertainly. Hinata stammered, "O-one of w-wh-who?" "Are you a Flower Maiden?" "A f-flower maiden? No I-I'm not." "How is it then, that you can see me?" Hinata fidgeted, "Well-well um-you see it's b-because of-" Suddenly the head of the Inuzuka clan walked in, "Ahh, the heroine of the hour! Miss Mikazuki!" Kakashi's heart plummeted, he had automatically assumed that this beautiful girl was single, she could be taken by someone already. The Head of the Inuzuka's clan suddenly seemed to notice Hinata, "Oh Hinata, erm could--a you excuse us?" Hinata nodded and walked out of the room. After they left, everything was quiet for a while, but she still would not sleep, then she heard a voice cry out "Kiba!" Cheza and Hinata sounded a lot alike, except Cheza never stuttered, but when she heard the name, she went rushing out, and ran into a┘human boy! She looked extremely disappointed, and then went back to her room. Kiba looked extremely surprised to be jumped on, he had heard of this stranger who had rescued his family's pack. Hinata stood there looking frightened. Kiba sniffed, the girl smelled┘dog-like but there was something else there too, something he couldn't quite place.

Kakashi had offered Mikazuki a place to stay while she was visiting Konoha, the Inuzuka family had also offered, but Mikazuki wasn't sure how many dogs had not been stolen, and who might accidentally give her away. She should be on her way, but these humans had very sharp senses. She had already met Kakashi and Gai's curious students, among them a fox demon boy, along with a boy named Rock Lee, and another man called Iruka. She sighed, she needed to be free, to sit in the moonlight, she was surprised as she crept up along the rooftop, to find the red head boy sitting there as well. The moon was a waning crescent in the sky, and he was sitting there all alone, "I remember you. You saved our lives. Why?" Typical human! she thought disgustedly not even a simple thank you. "I don't know." She answered honestly.  
I certainly won't make that mistake again, you ungrateful little cub! She thought irritably. "Why are you here?" the demon boy asked her. "Here? I came out to be in the night air, nothing more." He closed his eyes and together the two of them sat under the light of the waning crescent moon, not saying anything, until the sun began it's slow ascent over the horizon.

Mikazuki was napping when Kakashi opened the door. With him was an older human male, who was teasing him unmercifully. ⌠So, who's this pretty girl you've been hiding away Kakashi. I hear this lady's a real looker, let's go have a look see." Before Kakashi could protest, Jiraiya shoved past him impatiently to have a look at the new girl in Konoha. "Wow Kakashi! The rumors are true, she is a looker! I hear you have great potential as a ninja as well, incredible speed. Left Kakashi like a bullet from a gun is that right? Playing hard to get honey?" He winked at the girl, but even though he kept up his usual antics, he couldn't help but start to see something, he purposely unfocused his eyes, and the girl began to blur, it was fuzzy but almost there, and--Kakashi was shoving him out the door, in a surprising fit of jealousy. "Ok that's enough!"

Late that night Kakashi heard whimpering, Mikazuki was dreaming. Kakashi silently bent down to hold the beautiful woman in his arms. Eventually Mikazuki's whimpering stopped, as she felt the warmth of another body close to her own. For a time, Mikazuki believed that she was with her beloved pack again. Mikazuki had reverted back to wolf form to escape the village, she ran hard and fast, following the scents of her pack, but she was not alone, the red head boy named Gaara had chosen to follow her, and she knew it. She raced silently into the moonlight. Finally she caught up with Haiiro. The two whispered and grunted, growled, and snarled. They had indeed found a beautiful place, it was not Paradise, but it was possibly the closest thing too it. Gaara watched and waited, all he could hear now was a bunch of growls, but finally the pair broke off. He trailed her silently. but when she got back to the apartment, she shared with Kakashi, she smelled trouble. She stopped and watched in the darkness. It was a bounty hunter! She was sure of it! "Where is it? I know you're keeping a wolf here!" He demanded. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Wolves are extinct." Said Kakashi irritably, this man was quickly getting on his nerves. "I think you need to leave." "I will have my reward!" The man tried to shove past Kakashi into his apartment. But Kakashi didn't budge. All of her instincts screamed at her to run away, but somehow she couldn't help the surge of rage rushing through her, for she had grown fond of Kakashi. The man aimed his gun, and just like that, she leapt forward. Slashing him with her teeth before jumping back towards the thicket, and landing on a very startled Gaara.  
The man got up, bleeding and cursing and went after her. But she had easily outwitted him, and waited until he was gone to step out of the bushes. Kakashi gave her a assessing look, but didn't say anything. For several more weeks she grew closer to Kakashi, it was hard not to fawn on him the way dogs did, and harder still to keep out of the way of the family with the full-moon-eyes, or the boy with the dog, or the other boy with his body full of insects. But she managed to escape and meet back with Haiiro.  
One night as she was returning from a weekly meeting, Kakashi was there in the woods. "All right what's going on here?" He asked, coldly professionally. She somehow knew she could trust this human, but not with the wolve's's secrets. "That man came looking for you, I know it. I saw you, you made some kind of jutsu that ripped him open." "Alright, alright! Look, these people are hunting wolves, or anything that looks like them anyways, why, I don't know, but that's why I was there to help the Dog Family's pack. I was set up here to search for these bounty hunters. I can't tell you anymore then that. Wolves are not extinct." " I see and I suppose you don't know why the Akatsuki is involved?" She frowned, "The Akatsuki? No, I don't know. Are they Nobles?" Kakashi blinked, he had never heard of these Nobles. He shook his head, her confusion was genuine. But she had answers to tell Haiiro when she met with him next.

Haiiro sent some of his best trackers to find out more about them, the answer they had finally gotten was a horrific one. A human named Orochimaru was going to use the bodies of dead wolves as spies through some sort of awful human spell called reanimation jutsu, wolves were needed for their illusion, because only a select few such as the Aburame, Hyuuga and Inuzuka family could actually detect a wolf's presence, further more this human was going to merge with a wolf in an attempt to gain back his arms. The last part confused her, but she passed this on to Kakashi, although she omitted the part about using the wolfs illusion being the key point to his desire for wolves.  
Her hatred for humans surged, but still she felt she could trust some of these humans. She and Gaara were spending a lot of nights together. They were quiet and didn't talk much, but somehow, they got along. One night, Gaara was leaning back, when he asked her, "So, what's a wolf doing here in such a large and crowded village? I thought they were extinct." Mikazuki was startled, but said nothing for a while. "Well?" Gaara began again, "One could ask the same of you, little Tanuki." "How did you know?■ He asked, "Who's been running there mouths?" He was irritable now, because even though he would never admit to it, he enjoyed their silent nightly vigils together, and bristling at the endearment of "little tanuki." "No one, Gaara. I knew it from the first time we met, just as you knew I was a wolf."

She was glad that Kiba's pack and Haiiro's and her pack had moved to safety, while she stayed behind as a guidepost to help along other packs, who wandered her way. One night while Gai and Jiraiya were spending time up there at Kakashi's apartment, Mikazuki heard the lonely howling of a wolf, it was a sorrowful song, and with a start she realized it was her sister Yuki, she had escaped from the clutches of a terrible pack of humans, and had found that the rest of the pack had been destroyed.  
Kakashi asked her teasingly, "So is that one of your wolf packs?" But he blinked when he saw her horrified face, "No! No it can't be! It c-cant be t-true!" She had sunk down shaking her head wildly, her breathing harsh and fast, "No, it can't be! Yuki! Oh no!" Kakashi walked over to the woman he loved. "All of them dead! All of them! M-my entire pack's been wiped out! Destroyed!" He and the others exchanged questioning looks.  
She began to cry, then wail, her wails and keening getting louder, and louder, until they had taken on something odd, something not human. Her wails turned into howls! There was low laughter, "You thought that your precious Hokage had crippled me for good.■ She turned, there stood her sister, but instead it was a human inside her sister's empty body. "You all thought you had finished me, well, it's taken a while but by keeping the front legs within this white wolf's body, I have attached my own soul to them. Soon, when I have regained my human form, I will again be whole. "Orochimaru!" Gasped Kakashi shocked at the sight of a large white wolf speaking in Orochimaru's voice. "You! You are the cause of our misery here, after the packs of these lands, you destroyed more then half my pack! You killed my sister!" "Sister?" Asked Kakashi, completely confused, She gave an inhuman snarl, that made the hair on Kakashi's neck prickle, and went for his throat, he laughed and dodged her, although he had only had this body for a few short hours, he had not gotten used to it. They watched as a powerful illusion melted away, Kakashi's jaw dropped to see that this was no human woman, but a large gray wolf! She dodged his teeth easily, she spun on her heels and tackled him hard. Ripping out his throat, there was a yelp of pain, as they fell off the balcony, spiraling towards the ground, Jiraiya's jaw dropped. Many assassination attempts had been made on Orochimaru's life, and each time he had gotten away, not even the Third Hokage and Fifth Hokages had been able to kill him, but in the end it was a wolf who had killed him. His blood pooled in the moonlight, and his eyes were wide with shock.  
Her muzzle dripped with blood, and she gave a howl that made Gaara, who had watched the whole thing from above, shiver with bloodlust, the howl was very similar to his own, full of triumph, loss, and raw power. Then she put her nose to the ground and began to follow Orochimaru's scent, Kakashi, Gai, Jiraiya, and five other jounin with Gaara closest, followed her. She ran forever picking up the fresh trail he left and then she burst into the Akatsuki strong-hold! Jiraiya motioned for them to stop and wait, there were terrible cries, and Gaara who listened to no one grew almost orgasmic with bloodlust and rushed in with her.  
Cursing heavily Kakashi and the rest went to check out the scene, and it was one that would always be engraved in Kakashi's mind. Death and blood hung heavily in the air, people were either dead or dying, even Kisame who had managed to survive, but at the cost of his eyes, was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably, his eyes had been chewed up, and spit on the floor. Gaara was coming in to finish off the rest, he crushed the living left and right, with a sand burial attack, that would take out four or five people at a time. While the Konoha team stayed well behind, she rushed past, the smell of dead, dying or frightened wolves filling her nose. She released what she could, and put down those who were suffering too badly, she saw one man, who had eyes the same as Sasuke, they looked into each other's eyes, and reached an understanding. She was no match for this red eyes human, She left him alone.  
She continued her mad rush through them, most of them were thugs, several of the Akatsuki had already been out on their own missions, so they missed being slaughtered by the angered wolf, and the bloodthirsty demon. Gaara came face to face with Mikazuki, blood was dripping down her muzzle, and blood splattered his clothes. He saw she was still in her true form, "Well, this is where we part you and I, good hunting Gaara." She said, which was the best way she could think of to part ways with a blood-lusty demon-boy. Gaara's lips twitched, he liked the phrase it suited him well, "Good hunting Mikazuki." He said after she left.

Kakashi and his team had gone back to Konoha to report the destruction of the Akatsuki head quarters. Hastily staying out of Gaara's path, the morning sun was rising, Mikazuki touched Kakashi's shoulder gently, he started, "You have no reason to fear Gaara right now." She whispered to him reassuringly, "The tanuki within sleeps the sleep of a hunter who is well-sated from the kill." Kakashi swallowed hard, "Where will you go now?" He asked her, "I've been told to stay here and guide wandering packs to a new place, a safe haven." She smiled at him, "I'll be close by Kakashi, there is plenty of unspoiled land here for a lone wolf to hunt, and run free. With you and the others here, it won't be so lonely anymore." Then she grabbed his latest copy of Icha Icha Paradise and ran with it. "Hey! Come back here!" They matched each other's speed and like a playful dog she managed to keep it away from him, Gaara who had been cat napping on a tree woke up to watch Mikazuki and Kakashi frolicking. She gave him his book and jumped on him playfully, her eyes laughing at him, "Too bad you were born a human Kakashi, you"d make a fine wolf." Then she threw back her head and howled, it was a howl of joy, she was letting the others know that here in Fire Country, it was safe.

I hope you guys like this one.

Little Kunai


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mikazuki began to work with Kakashi, who was grateful that she was there, she rarely showed her wolf form, out of long standing habit. But Kakashi was grateful, she was helping Team 7 become a team, by teaching them to communicate with body language alone, but the hunting language of the wolf was far more intimate, you had to be alert to catch it, and through the first thousand times of failure they began to get the hang of it. Kakashi suspected it was because they didn't have to speak to each other. Team 7 was the most precocious team around, and now that they had really gotten the hang of it, few ninja escaped their deadly hunting strategies. Gai of course was jealous, that Kakashi's team had left his far behind. Mikazuki was sharing her nightly vigils hunting, or when Gaara and his team were there, she would spend time with him. She still guided the wolves to the place beyond the sand dunes. But one wolf pack came through that would nearly destroy her happy life here at Konoha. She was walking with Kakashi, when a familiar wolf burst out of the brush. Kakashi saw a man in tight jeans, and a silver ponytail. He glared disgustedly at Kakashi for a moment. "Tsume what are you doing here?"She asked in surprise, "Where are the others? What about Cheza?" "Quiet!" Tsume snarled, "A noble's troops are coming here to this area." Mikazuki froze. "Are they-looking for Cheza again?" She asked with baited breath, "I don't know, they could be." He answered, "Your mate's coming back to get you soon. I have to get back to my pack, we don't want them locking in on Cheza until we find out what they want." Mikazuki snarled angrily, "These damn humans won't rest until they have destroyed everything!" She shook her head, "Be safe Tsume." "You too Mikazuki." He said, his eyes looking her over up and down, sensing that she was in heat. Tsume had always admired Mikazuki's strength, fierceness, sense of justice and beauty, he knew that he would be the perfect mate for her, perhaps one day he would be. With that he dashed into the woods.

"A Noble's troops?" Asked Kakashi, raising a confused eyebrow. "They're no laughing matter Kakashi." Said Mikazuki, "They destroy everything they touch, without reason and with great humor. I don't want Konoha or the woodlands around it destroyed." She said, "I'll try hard to lead them away from here." "You know, we are capable of defending ourselves Mikazuki." He said half-amused, and half-annoyed. "I know, but still." she shook her head. The Hokage was informed, and the whole village was tense and on standby, as Mikazuki described what the Noble's Troops were capable of. That night, she was sitting out there, at the gates with Kakashi, when there was a rustle in the underbrush, Mikazuki ran for it, she knew that scent! It was her mate, Unaru came nuzzling her. "I've missed you." She said, nuzzling him back, Kakashi was looking at a tall man, with long blonde hair, and deep brown eyes. "So, thought Kakashi, "this is her long-lost mate." Then a painful whining like a mosquito over a really big loudspeaker rang through the land. Mikazuki whined, "Ooh I hate that noise!" She growled to herself, A man with a strange visor on his head, walked up to Kakashi at the gates, "Alright what do you want here?" Kakashi asked briskly, motioning Asuma, and Kurenai forward. The man leered, and aimed his gun at Kakashi. That was when Mikazuki saw red, she had, after all come to think of Kakashi as another member of her pack. She did not like seeing him threatened. Now it could not be said that Kakashi and Mikazuki's relationship was that of dog and human, she would rip anyone's throat out for such a high insult, just as any self respecting wolf ought to, though she kept that opinion out of hearing range of the Konoha dogs.

She regarded him as a pack member, especially as she and Unaru were leaders of the Cold Forest Pack, for several years themselves. She knew that Kakashi and the others were capable of defending themselves. But not against a gun, it was far too quick, but so was she. She ripped the man's arm wide open, and the gun went off, mid-dodge. She let out a yelp, and Kakashi went for the kill, the man was dead within mere seconds, his partner had never such speed and cunning, and went running, stumbling right into Unaru "A wolf! There are wolves here!" The man cried, and brought the rest of the troops running. Unaru leapt in front of him, his teeth flashing, and he was dead in an instant, Kakashi saw his true form then, an enormous brown wolf. Mikazuki went crazy, she struggled to her feet, and rushed at the man her jaws open, but Asuma got to him first, the man fell down, not expecting such fierce attacks, and that's when Mikazuki closed in for the kill, she ripped his throat out. Then went for the eyes of the next soldier, the fight was fierce, but short, for all of the Nobles strength, it was the first time they had encountered a village that was more then capable of defending itself. The Noble's small troop fled.

Mikazuki was laying there under the half moon, "Mikazuki?" Kakashi asked questioningly. "I'm fine, Kakashi, just leave me here with him for a while. I'll be fine." She closed her eyes in sorrow, she was in such pain, both physically and emotionally, that she didn't even realize that her wounds had been treated. When she woke up, she heard howling in the distance, the wolves were calling council. She had heard from Haiiro that half of their pack of 50 strong had split up. As pack leader, she had to go to the summons. Kakashi observed her getting painfully to her feet. "Where are you going? You're not strong enough to be moving. You need to rest." "I'm fine Kakashi." She walked away. Kakashi summoned Pakun to track her, and report back to him. Pakun followed Mikazuki stealthily, ⌠It has been a long time hasn't it?" Came a sneering growl, to her right. Ashi Shiro the lowest omega in pack ranking came at her with a snarl, "I was directing wolf packs to the untouched land, across the big desert Ashi Shiro as you well know." She said, assuming pack leader once again. "Unaru is dead." The pack of 30 some odd wolves were agitated and sad, Unaru had always lead them well, with or without Mikazuki's presence. Ashi Shiro sniffed at her disdainfully, "You are saturated with the scent of humans Mikazuki! Surely you the greatest hater of humans haven't been spending time with them? We heard that you revealed yourself to them, after your sister died in that freak accident, when a human was trying to merge with her." There was much grumbling here, "Yes, out of grief and rage I did reveal myself momentarily." "What kind of leader is she?" Howled Ashi Shiro with self righteous indignation, "To betray the entire wolf's clan like that? She has put all of us in grave danger! And now our great and fierce leader, has become nothing more but a lapdog!" Mikazuki snarled then, even weak and injured she was still a force to be reckoned with, and her pack backed away from her nervously. "What did you say Ashi Shiro?" That I have become nothing more but a human's lapdog?" She circled him angrily, "Let's speak plainly, and not in the double-talking tongues of humans." (Ashi Shiro bristled at this obvious insult), and many of the pack who were still loyal to Mikazuki laughed. "We've all had to live among them to survive, is that not so? Even you. The lowliest of all my pack, and a part breed to boot, who was taken in by us, lead a life among them for many years. You want to be the leader of the pack. But I will not allow this, as my pack would fare badly under your rule." "Yes!" Snapped Ko, "How dare you speak to our leader like that. Mind your place Ashi Shiro!""It is alright Ko. He has the right to speak."

She turned around, she would have to leave without saying goodbye to her human pack. But before she could rally her pack to her, Ashi Shiro called out, "I challenge Mikazuki for leadership of the Cold Forest Pack!" There were gasps, and Mikazuki turned around to stare at him, she laughed. "So you think that I am weak Ashi Shiro?" Well I accept your challenge. All here will bear witness between Ashi Shiro and myself. Whoever wins shall be leader of the Cold Forest Pack." The rest of the pack howled in agreement. Ashi Shiro rushed at her and she dodged clumsily. She was being deceptive, having learned it from Kakashi and the other ninja. He became eager then, and when he rushed in again, she was tackled and ripped down her muzzle. Again he rushed her, ripping her shoulder, but in that moment, she rushed Ashi Shiro knocking him down, her fangs were as fast as lightning, and she killed him with relative ease. "Is there anyone else here who would challenge me for leader?" She called out. Only an old white female wolf named Me Surudoi answered, "I would not challenge you, but you have been away for a month, and you are badly wounded from the fight with the Nobles, and Ashi Shiro. Are you fit to be our leader still?" Mikazuki shook her head no. "I will choose a leader before I am cast out from the pack, I call Hanta as leader, she is strong and wise, and young enough to bear many cubs for the pack. Who here will show acceptance to Hanta?" The wolf council thought about it carefully, talking amongst themselves for a while, as Mikazuki and Hanta waited for their response.Then one by one, they all gave the howl of acceptance. "Hanta! You are now leader of the Cold Forest pack." Hanta nodded in acceptance, "Who will you choose as alpha male Hanta?" Asked Mikazuki, Kin named Ran na as her choice, and the wolves all howled with acceptance, Hanta and Ran na both turned on Mikazuki, their fangs flashing unmercifully, as Mikazuki ran for her life. Satisfied that she was gone, she and Ran na both turned the pack back to the untouched wilderness that was now their home.

Pakun who had taken note of the whole meeting was suddenly snatched up by an irate, and half-dead Mikazuki. He shuddered apprehensively. It was one thing with the whole of his pack to stop a ninja, but to stop an angry wolf by himself who was much bigger and had his head in her jaws was another thing entirely! He remembered how easily she had ripped open the throat of the wolf called Ashi Shiro and wondered if he was going to suffer a similar fate."You're lucky I know who you are, or I'd rip you apart for spying on private council like that." She snarled angrily. "How dare Kakashi have you trail me!" Pakun whimpered as he was flung unceremoniously into a tree, then he was knocked into unconsciousness. By then, Mikazuki was struggling to move, her tongue was lolling out, and she was leaving a long blood trail. She could barely move by the time the moon was sinking lower into the sky, Kakashi had not heard from Pakun, and came looking for them with Team 7. Kakashi was surprised to find Pakun out cold, and a long trail of blood leading deeper into the woods, he picked up his friend, cradling him in his arms, as they continued to follow the trail of blood. Mikazuki's sense of smell was by far sharper then Hige's, and she smelled Kakashi and his team instantly. "Hey! Over here sensei!" Called Naruto, excitedly. "Oh great! The fox boy! That's exactly who I need to hear before I die!" Thought Mikazuki irritably. In all honesty she was genuinely fond of Naruto, treating him as though he was her own cub, mothering him unmercifully, and Naruto in return was genuinely fond of her, and allowed her mothering. But that didn't mean he didn't get on her nerves, it was impossible for Naruto not to go five minutes without getting on anyone's nerves, and when you're weak, dying, vulnerable and in so much pain after losing rank of pack leader and you're mate all in one day, you'd just rather be left alone. Maybe if she closed her eyes and played dead, (she grinned at that idiotic phrase) he would leave her alone. That was a really, really big if. Couldn't these humans let her die in peace? She closed her eyes, "Mikazuki! What happened? Is she dead?" Mikazuki stayed still, "Hey she's breathing Sakura look!" Well, so much for that great idea! Damn these humans! They have sharper senses then they should by right! She was, at this point getting really mad. "Naruto. Leave her alone. She needs peace, quiet, and rest." Came the quietly annoyed voice of Sasuke. Bless these humans they have sharper senses then they should by right." She thought then, trying hard to contain her grin.

Kakashi came up then, she was not pleased. "What happened here Mikazuki? What happened to Pakun?" Mikazuki then decided that if she wanted a quiet death, she needed to sever all ties to these annoying humans. "What business are the affairs of wolves to stupid humans like you!" She snarled feebly, "It was private council, not meant to be reported back to you or anyone else in Konoha Kakashi! He's lucky I didn't rip him to pieces! If the pack discovered he was there everyone in Konoha would have been in trouble! Now go away and leave me alone! I want to die peacefully, not with you and your cubs hovering around me like so many buzzing flies!" Kakashi was surprised that Pakun had been caught first, and second that she had not ripped him to pieces. She was stronger then she looked, he sometimes forgot that she was not human. As a human woman she looked deceptively fragile. Naruto and Sakura looked hurt. Sasuke, whom she had never warmed up too and vice versa, rolled his eyes. "Sakura, take Pakun to the hospital would you?" She heard Kakashi ask. "Sure thing sensei." She closed her eyes, she sensed Naruto leaning down to pick her up. "Leave me Naruto!" She snarled letting down her illusion. Naruto, who had never seen her in wolf form, jumped back hastily from her long fangs. "What's wrong Mika?" Asked Naruto curiously. She sighed, he wasn't going to leave her alone till he got his answers. "I lost my mate, and I lost my pack all in one day Naruto! What do you think?" "You mean you're pack's dead?" He asked. She snarled, viciously. "No you dolt! My mate Unaru and I were the leaders of the pack, I just got--fired to put it in human words!" He blinked twice. "Ohh...well, screw 'em who needs 'em anyways! You can be part of our pack." She let out a huff of disgust. "I must truly be cursed!" Kakashi grinned behind his mask, he knew she was lying through her teeth. Suddenly the man Kakashi had seen before jumped out of the brush. "Leave her alone boy!" Mikazuki cocked her eye at Tsume half irritably, half interestedly. "What are you doing here Tsume?" She asked, "When I saw the pack leaving without you and Unaru, I knew something was wrong." He replied, standing protectively over Mikazuki. "Hey! Who the hell are you?" Demanded Naruto cockily. "That's none of your business you little brat!" "Were taking her to get medical treatment. Tsume is it?" Said Kakashi quietly, "Would you like to join us." Tsume hesitated for a minute, but he needed to take her away from these idiotic humans! He followed them silently to the hospital, he was shocked at their speed! Humans shouldn't be able to move like this! They ran faster then any wolf he had ever known! He was even having trouble keeping up with them!Neji and Rock Lee were at the hospital, Neji's arm was broken, and Rock Lee had bruises on his face, and burn marks on his hands and arms. Neji's Byakugan was still active, and his eyes widened when he saw Kakashi carrying the dying wolf with another trailing warily behind him. "What is it Neji?" "Those are wolves." Neji said, Lee followed Neji's gaze, "That is ridiculous. How could they be wolves." Neji looked at his teammate disgustedly, but said nothing.

Several days later, Mikazuki opened her eyes, she saw Tsume lying down next to her, alert and glaring daggers at Kakashi, who was fast asleep. She was sore all over, but she could move around decently enough. He looked at her, "Let's get away from here Mikazuki, we'll go to our new home. You can make it." He whispered to her. If the truth be told, she had only fought Ashi Shiro to make sure he could never gain pack leadership, it had been her intention to choose new leaders for the pack, and it had not been a decision to make lightly. For the longer she stayed here, the harder it was for her to leave her human pack. Ashi Shiro was right! She thought bitterly, I have turned into a lapdog! She hated that thought so much, that she got to her trembling paws, She followed Tsume out the door, and tromped right past the startled guards into the forest.  
"You would leave me so soon without saying goodbye?" She sighed, it was Kakashi. "What's it to you punk!?" Snapped Tsume angrily, he started walking towards Kakashi, ready to have it out with him. She stepped in between them. "I have to go Kakashi, I belong in the wild just like you belong in Konoha. Goodbye Kakashi, and say goodbye to those cubs of yours for me." She smiled sadly at Kakashi and those eyes of hers told him that a huge part of her wanted badly to stay with him, "Your still not well enough Mikazuki." He said following her, "You could die out there." For Tsume's sake, and the sake of her badly wounded pride, she sounded exasperated. "Kakashi everything dies in the world." She replied tartly, and then she ran, she was much slower then usual, but she still ran with that easy, sweet grace that had caught Kakashi's eye, the first time he saw her. Kakashi sighed heavily, he would miss Mikazuki, but he knew humans. She was right, she belonged with others of her kind, not people.


	3. Chapter 3

. 

**Chapter Three**

Mikazuki and Tsume took it slowly, sometimes running, sometimes trotting, sometimes walking. She was slowly regaining her strength, he didn't touch her because he knew she was still grieving for Unaru. He would wait until she was ready for him. He knew Kiba would not mind if he had a mate, all Kiba was interested in was Cheza, their pack was definitely unusual. Kiba was unofficial leader, and yet he denied it, Porky had Blue, where Kiba by right of pack leader should have ripped Hige to shreds and taken Blue for himself. Toboe was still an annoying pup, and he was stuck with them. Well, he wanted Mikazuki, and Kiba would be just fine with it, so long as he had Cheza around.  
Mikazuki was grieving for Unaru, she was also grieving silently for her Konoha pack. When Naruto had told her that she could be part of their pack, she had laughed inwardly, they were her pack and always would be. She was in heat, and was feeling more kindly towards Tsume then normal. Not that she disliked Tsume, she had just been too busy to notice him really, when they had joined with Haiiro's pack, and later Kiba's pack. They rested for a long time, drinking as much water as they could, before running out into the Desert, for days they wandered, following their noses and living off snakes, scorpions, tarantulas and lizards, they slept by day, and traveled by night. Finally they ended in Suna, and stopped there for more water. The guards at Suna's gate eyed the travelers warily. "What's your business here in Suna?" She demanded. Mikazuki stepped forward, "We are travelers in need of rest, food and water." They beckoned them in, and watched as the man and woman stumbled wearily into Suna. The smell of wolves and lunar flower beckoning them.

They ate, slept, and drank for several days, on their way to the well, they noticed the crowd of milling humans parting and disappearing rapidly. Mikazuki's eyes widened. "Gaara?" He nodded slightly, later that night, she walked quietly past the soundly sleeping Tsume, and she and Gaara met, Temari was with them, she greeted Mikazuki, and followed them both up to the rooftops. "What are you doing here?" He asked her, "We are traveling Gaara, we needed a place to rest for awhile." Silence. They stayed and watched the moon, it was nearly full tonight, she breathed in the moon's power and energy, it's scent and it's taste, and it's color. It tasted cold, and sweet and smelled very old, and wise. "What was it like, where you used to live Mikazuki?" He asked her, Temari's eyes widened in surprise at the question, Gaara was not known for casual conversation. Mikazuki smiled, "I was once leader of the Cold Forest pack, we lived in a forest by the high mountains, it snowed a lot during the winter. The summer's were hot and brief, and mosquitoes drove us crazy, we feasted on elk, deer, caribou, and rabbit, the occasional porcupine, and the rare moose calf. Our pack was eighty strong, the cold air was like a tonic too us. There are many rivers, and beautiful flowers in the springtime, there were waterfalls, and fast rivers there. Pine, and aspen, and rocky cliff tops, We were never too far from the ocean. We would go there to fish sometimes, and when I was a cub, the elders would take us to play in the surf, and to play hunting with the seagulls." She grinned ruefully. "I did the same with my cubs, after Unaru and I became leaders of the pack. I remember when my little cub Kamu tried to pounce on a seagull, it pecked him on the nose, and my brave little cub ran for cover, howling all the way. Of course I killed it for him, he didn't like the taste much." She laughed. "Why do you lie out under the moon?" She looked at him, "It gives us our strength." He looked thoughtful, she laid a paw on his hand, For the first time the moon was not his enemy, for the first time, he felt Shukaku subdued with barely a whimper, and he was silent, enjoying this, Temari made a move to remove Mikazuki's hand away, but Gaara stopped her with a look. For the first time Gaara truly felt at peace, he breathed in the moon, tasting it, smelling it, feeling it through Mikazuki. He saw himself then, not as a human, but as a rust-furred wolf, and he and Mikazuki were running through streams, and through white snow, they were howling at the moon, and the feel of his muscles moving like water filled him with quiet joy. They splashed in the cold ocean, and pounced merrily on indignant seagulls.  
When Gaara woke up it was morning. To his shock, he realized that he had slept all night, and god it felt good! Because he was still Gaara, and he had never known what a full night's sleep could do for him. He cracked an eye open at Temari, who was watching over him anxiously, and Mikazuki was yawning and stretching, and was heading off to go look for Tsume, Gaara followed them, and watched them roaming the streets, looking for food, they both had assumed wolf form, and went by unnoticed. For several weeks they stayed, regaining their strength, for those weeks, Gaara enjoyed sleep, and the feeling of Shukaku being subdued, he enjoyed being with Mikazuki, and running through her memories with her, though he never said so, and Temari and Kankuro took turns with him. Kankuro once reporting to a unbelieving Temari that Gaara had even smiled once in his sleep. He knew it would end, and he would go back to being a murderous insomniac, but he was grateful for this reprieve, and even became slightly amenable towards Temari, Kankuro and Baki. Finally they left in the early evening. Tsume and Mikazuki ran through the night, dug shelter in the cool gray predawn, and slept during the day. Finally they came to the place where humans could not get too, because of the long trek through the deadly desert, it was open, and grassy, here, and there were rivers, and lakes, and flowers all over the vast meadows, that stretched into dark forests. Kiba and Cheza were drinking from the lake, there were other animals here as well. Deer, and lynx, bobcats, and cougars, rabbits, moose, and birds of all kinds. Blue and Hige were tussling playfully, and she even saw a few members of her own former pack, lead now by her grown cub Kamu and his mate Shinzo. Mikazuki was home at last.

Mikazuki and Tsume eventually mated, and bore a litter of three, a day and a half after Blue had her five cubs. It was a welcome addition to the Chosen One's pack, and Cheza was more delighted over the birth of the eight cubs, then Blue and Mikazuki were. Blue had three little black cubs, and two brown cubs, three male, Kuroi, Taikobara, and Tsukamu, and two females, Dorobu, and Chie. All with her ice blue eyes. Mikazuki had two females, Uta and Shin ya, and one male, Susu. All but Susu, who was black as coal, looked like Tsume. The spring rolled on as the eight new cubs grew stronger, of course like all wolves, they loved Cheza immediately, and Kiba was proud that his pack was growing, he treated the cubs like they were his own, Toboe was a cub no longer, and was starting to get interested in females, except that there were none around, except for Blue and Mikazuki, who were fiercely guarded by Hige and Tsume.

Mikazuki knew that life was good here, but it was obvious that the growing wolf population was becoming hard on the other wildlife, and that game would be scarce come winter, some of the packs had already left to look for new hunting grounds. They waited until the cubs were old enough to hunt, and then they took to the road, they taught their cubs the ways of the desert, after all Cheza would not be able to withstand the cold. So away they went to warmer country. They stopped at Suna. Gaara was out on a mission, but Temari naturally cooed over the cubs, and they left with a lot of water for Cheza, and the cubs. They ate their fill in Grass Country, and found much to Mikazuki's delight, that Fire Country was warming up. So they stayed in the Konoha forest, and set up their hunting grounds.Most of the pack stayed away from humans. But Mikazuki could not help but seek out Kakashi. She brought the cubs with her, they had taught them the art of illusion. So that they all looked like little children, about the age of seven, Uta had silver hair and brown eyes, she was dressed in blue shorts, and a flowery blue shirt, Shin Ya had sable hair and gray eyes, and was dressed in a little pink dress, and Susu had black hair, and brown eyes, he was dressed in overalls and a yellow shirt.

"Mikazuki?" came a familiar voice. She looked over her shoulder to see Sakura, Hinata, and Ino. Sakura bounded over, "Oh wow! Are those yours Mika? They are so cute!" Mikazuki laughed, "Well hi Sakura. This is Uta, Shin Ya, and Susu. The girls cooed over the cubs, who definitely enjoyed it, as Temari had done exactly the same sort of thing.  
Well, Uta, and Shin Ya enjoyed it, Susu seemed to have inherited Tsume's surly disposition, much to Hige's dismay. Susu stood back and apart, sneering at the three girls in a desperate attempt to deter them. The attempt only made it worse, not unlike with Temari, who was undeterred by little, after living with Kankuro and Gaara. "Hey Sakura, you're late." Sakura turned around. "Like you're one to talk sensei!" She quipped good naturedly, "Look Kakashi sensei, it's Mika and her kids." "Huh? What's that?" Kakashi craned his neck in order to see Mikazuki. His jaw dropped, he never thought he would see her again. Hinata used her Byakugan to see the cubs properly, Uta and Shin Ya were gray-furred, Susu was black-furred, and all were as cute as could be, especially little Susu, who was being hugged and having his little cheeks pulled unmercifully by Ino and Sakura. His little teeth were bared, and he was squinting. He wriggled out of their arms, and growled angrily from behind his mother. Kakashi inspected the cubs, and was introduced to them each. He wanted to spend time with them, but he had to train his team, Naruto and Sasuke had already sought them out, and was introduced to Mikazuki's cubs, Susu bit Naruto at long last when he kept pulling his cheeks, and Naruto was jumping up and down, holding his bleeding hand and screaming in typical Naruto fashion. Mikazuki and her cubs were gone after that.

Kakashi was out with his team when he beckoned for them to stay quiet, they all watched as the cubs, eight of them, were tearing at a deer carcass that the wolves had killed. Kakashi counted 14 wolves, and one human all in all. A white wolf, a black wolf, who seemed to be the mother of five of the cubs, a brown wolf, a red wolf, Mikazuki, Tsume, Uta, Shin Ya, and Susu, plus an incredibly beautiful girl, who reminded him eerily of Hinata. "That must be Cheza the flower maiden." he muttered to himself. The pack finished eating, and lay down in the sun to sleep, Mikazuki and Blue were napping, while the cubs played and bounced around. Kakashi and Team 7 moved quietly away, so they wouldn't disturb the wolf pack. They hunted in Fire Country for a while, before moving on for the winter. Again the pack moved off towards their hunting grounds through the desert, and Mikazuki had stopped by without the rest of the pack to pay a visit to Gaara. They lay companionably in the light of the crescent moon. Gaara looked at her slowly, "I never got to thank you for the peaceful dreams and the memories you shared with me." Mikazuki looked surprised, then chuckled a little, "Gaara those weren't dreams or memories, although your body slept your spirit went with mine and we traveled and hunted together as wolves." Gaara's eyes widened at that. "How did you do that?" He asked after several minutes had passed. "Well, my cubs are old enough, so that I can stay awhile and teach you, humans knew how to do it long ago, but a lot of them don't anymore. All plants, all animals can still shape shift, and as a ninja, it shouldn't be that hard for you to learn." So they spent the week training, and Gaara indeed mastered it quickly. Finally Mikazuki took her leave, and for once, Gaara could sleep like regular people. Wolves finally began to return to the world and roam the land in great numbers, just as they did so long ago.


End file.
